


Just a Peck

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Photography, Kissing, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You called Ruby over to the docks to tell her something that you have been wanting to get off your chest ever since you met her on the first day at Beacon Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Peck

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this photo](http://t01.deviantart.net/wT70C1fNQTDgeu97-Q7lwXTaFmE=/fit-in/300x900/filters:no_upscale\(\):origin\(\)/pre11/464f/th/pre/f/2016/255/9/5/just_a_peck__ruby_x_reader__by_magiartist-dagf92s.png)

**PECK  
**   
Your lips quickly touched Ruby's soft lips as they made a cute sound. You just as quickly moved your head back, as if nothing happened. However, you just loved Ruby's reaction to that. Her pupils shrunk a bit as her smile soon changed into a frown. Her body was so comically stiff that you could practically tip her over.  
  
"W-what was that for!?" She squeaked, her arms slightly trembling as she blushed.  
  
"It was just a peck..." You chuckled.  
  
"You scared me!" You just smiled as you hear Ruby's high pitched voice get even higher. You then just bolted and gave her a hug. "Waaah!" She cried out. Your heart began to race, but you didn't care. Your body almost feels like it could shut itself down, but you didn't care. Hell, Yang could see this and kick your ass... And yet you didn't care.  
  
You were holding Ruby's warm body and feeling her soft red cape in your hands. You nuzzled a but into Ruby's shoulder.  
  
"You had no idea how much I wanted to get this off my chest... I like you. A lot." You said to her. You could feel her body's muscles lose their tenseness. "You're so cute when you get flustered, you know that?" You said. You then let go of her and you had a big smile on your face. "There. That's all I wanted to say." You said as you turned around and left for the dorm where your team was. You weren't sure if you'll get a response from Ruby, but all you cared about was that you were able to kiss Ruby, hold her, and confess your feelings.  
  
Hell, if it comes down to it, you wouldn't mind getting killed by a pissed off Yang, for it would be worth what you got.


End file.
